Many electronic devices use rechargeable batteries that are available for repeated charge and discharge cycles. When the rechargeable batteries are in an over-discharged condition, they may first be pre-charged with a low-current to ensure safety of the rechargeable battery and to reduce degradation of the battery. After the low-current pre-charge, the rechargeable battery is then charged with a quick charge having a larger current.
Pre-charge is generally performed when remaining battery life is short, and a voltage of the rechargeable battery is low. Under this condition, a capability of the rechargeable battery to supply current may be low. Therefore, if an electronic device such as a mobile phone is powered-on during the pre-charge, the electronic device may soon be shut off for lack of power after disconnection from a charger. Accordingly, it is preferable that no request for power-on be received by the electronic device during a low voltage charge such as a pre-charge.
Therefore, there is a need for enhanced usability during charging of a rechargeable battery of an electronic device.